


The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Epilogue...to the epilogue?

by AceofEnder



Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Why won't you tell me what's going on?!  - Tim
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake
Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Epilogue...to the epilogue?

“Should we wake him?” “No, he needs the sleep.” “…I know why you’re saying that, and you’re a bad person.” I open my eyes and see the fuzzy people in front of me, hearing them chatter away. “No, no, I care about my little brother’s safety!” “I smell lies.” I opened my eyes more, feeling my face seem heavier than normal, to see Jason and Bart arguing. “How dare you accuse me of lies!” I heard Jay exclaim, pointing a finger at Bart, before turning to see me and attempting not to laugh. I could see it on his stupid face, as soon as I turned to Bart, he had the same look, just more sympathetic. “Why the hell are you two looking at me like that?” I groan softly, sitting up, before realizing my face also feels sticky. “…Jay. Do I even want to know what you did?” I speak calmly but annoyed, while pointing at my face. “Hey. Hey. I didn’t do anything.” He put his hands up defensively, snickering. “Fuckin liar.” Bart rolled his eyes accusing him. I reached up and dragged two fingers across my face, pulling them away and smelling pure sugar. “Is. This. Frosting?” I stared at both of them with annoyance. 

“I think the new look suits you Drake.” Damian walked over to me, handing me a cup of coffee. “Okay what’s going on, although this was totally one of your faults, Damian is being nice to me. And that is ALWAYS concerning.” Damian scoffed like his honor was insulted. “Dra…ahem. Tim. I can be nice when I want to.” He set the cup of coffee in front of me and walked off. I looked at Bart, starting to yell “WHAT. IS. GOING. ON???” I screeched at him, breaking my usually calm demeanor. “Dude do you really not know?” Bart laughed, handing me a small pack of baby wipes to clean the sugary mess off myself. “No? Am I supposed to?” I inquired, raising an eyebrow; after wiping my face off. “Well, yeah.” Jason grinned, leaving me curious, before dragging Bart away knowing he’d tell me.

For the next twenty-seven minutes I sat wondering what it could be. “What day is it? What time is it?” I thought to myself, tapping my fingers across the table like it was glass I needed to shatter, anxiety building up in my system. I checked every calendar in the house, they were all taken down, my laptop, set to another year, month, and day I was fully aware was wrong, even my phone was hidden, a note in place of it from Jason. “What are they hiding?” I started to bite at my nails, slamming my hand onto the table and standing. “I know who will tell me.” I whispered softly to the empty room in front of me, the dust covering the bookshelves and desk. 

“Dragonfly, what’s today’s date?” I smiled innocently and asked Cass softly. She smiled up at me sympathetically from where she was sitting before shaking her head. “Sorry Timmy, no can do. They got to me before you did.” She signed, laughing quietly. “What?! But I’m your favorite Cass, we all know that!” I joked, wondering why she’d take their side. “Simple. They bribed me will new ballet flats and I know what today is.” She smiled innocently back at me, knowing full well I tried doing the same to her. “Dammit, alright, I still love you Dragonfly.” I grinned at her speaking in the soft voice I liked more but could only use around Cass lately. She laughed silently and gave me a hug, ruffling my hair, before letting me go investigate on my own. Just before leaving, she grabbed my arm and signed “But between you and I, I don’t think they’ll convince Dick or Alfred.” She winked and let me go. I gave her a dorky grin and a thumbs up before sprinting up to Dick’s bedroom. I”I don’t think I’ve ever run this much in my life; this is why I have a grappling hook on the field.” I snickered to myself.

“Dick!” I yelled pounding on his door. He opened it groggily “Timmers? What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, rubbing at his eyes. “Dick! What day is it? I uh lost my phone.” He smiled a bit at me, before giving me a grin. “Sorry Tim-Tam, Jay got to me first.” I heard him say, my eye starting to twitch, an ungodly noise escaping my throat as I start to sprint down the stairs, stumbling slightly. Dammit Jay you get more ridiculous every year. I stood up, rolling my eyes, dusting myself off a bit, before stopping. “Oh. Every year. October 27th.” I chuckle softly “Bastard knew I’d be annoyed by this.” I smiled contently, knowing what he was doing, deciding to change my plan for revenge…for now that is. I grab my coat and keys, making sure to avoid Jay and Bart. Who were both attempting to change Stephanie’s mind, who changed sides easily, then Alfred, who was a lot harder. I stopped into the library to see Cass, winking at her and mouthing to her “Don’t tell Jason, or the others, where I’m going. If they ask you haven’t seen me.” She nodded, giving a thumbs up, and a wave. I dash to the door, slipping away unnoticed.

“Morning mom, well afternoon I guess, it’s around 12:35? I think?” I smile placing a travel mug of coffee down and setting a flower crown on top of her tombstone. The flower crown’s made of lilies. “Cass and Dami helped me, Cass being sweet, Damian just generally liking nature.” I laughed softly and talked about them for a bit, occasionally sipping my coffee, even though if she were sitting with me, she’d scold me. “If you know honey, why are you drinking it? It’s not good for you.” I chuckled at the violet voice in my ears, yes, I’m aware to you it doesn’t make sense, but to me it sounded like violet fields and piano ringing quietly through a cave. She wasn’t there, and I knew she wasn’t, but to me those memories reminded me that family comes in many forms, but love was the important factor. “C’mon, just for the day?” I laughed softly to her. “Do you not do this everyday dear?” She raised her eyebrow and chuckled. I remember her voice, her hair, her smile, her hugs, her cookies, everything. I missed her a lot. But seeing her, even just in my mind, reminded me how happy I was now. How happy I was accepting their help finally. 

I pulled my jacket off and held both of my arms out over her grave carefully. “A year clean Mom, are you proud?” I smiled, letting the chilled tear roll down over my face. “I think…I think I’m proud of myself.” I whispered softly almost hopefully, rolling my sleeves back up and standing. “Thanks Mom, this helped me a lot.” I grinned, wiping my face and standing back up, slowly walking back home, thinking about the year that past. Thinking about the days leading up to the night I fell. Thinking about the look on their faces of terror. Thinking about all the pain I caused them. “I’m sorry guys, but I’ll try to make you proud.” I smiled to myself, whispering while standing on the doorstep of the Manor. I open the door with my eyes closed, deep in thought.

“SURPRISE!” My eyes shoot open to see all my siblings, Bart, Connor, Gar, and Alfred. A sign that said “Congratulations!!!”, a table with boxes and bags, a cake, various foods, drinks, and desserts lining a long table. My friends all in nice clothes, Cass in an amazing dress, Stephanie in almost a gown that was beautiful, Jay and Dick wearing vest and suits, everyone looking amazing. And then there was me. I tilted my head in Cass’ direction, signing and smiling at her. “I take it you told them?” She shook her head, before immediately nodding. “Only some” She signed at me trying not to giggle quietly. “Thank you, guys, legitimately.” I smiled at them and spoke softly, not finding the cooling sweetened words I was looking for. The night was spent dancing, singing, Bart eating way too much food, all our friends being called, Wally, Roy, Artemis, Kori, everyone. I loved these people, these people were my friends, my family, my sanity. The people that tended to my open wounds and took care of me in sickness, of body and of mind. The people I would stay strong for, not the fake strength I pretended I had before, the strength I found in accepting myself. In accepting help, accepting that it was okay, accepting that shame happens but that I needed to push it away. I got to have my family close. I watched Bart and Wally demolish the food table, Jason spiking a drink to give to Roy, watching Donna and Artemis arm wrestle, Connor lifted me up on his shoulders and gave me a grin. “I’m proud of you Tim.” He smiled and told me at the end of the night. We all went up to the roof and listened to music, Stephanie dancing with Damian in the few moments they were calm, Cass doing ballet, everyone sitting with various drinks and sodas. This was nice, this was peaceful, this was lovely.

This was safe now.


End file.
